


The renegade king

by Dell_Anne_Raye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dell_Anne_Raye/pseuds/Dell_Anne_Raye
Summary: “His world, hopes and dreams would take a screeching halt, that fateful day at the battle of ostagar, a valiant hopeless fight that ushered in the fifth blight. That had been the day, he’d lost his heart in many ways. Upon meeting the new recruit, a nobles daughter named Ellisa Cousland, he’d felt the still beating, the raspy whisper the bated breath held within his frozen chest. One smiling  glance, one fierce look from her violet eyes and in that moment, in the midst of war, born of blood and bone, he realized truest of love, bore from makers breast was his should he pass the test. Here we tell a tale, as old s time, of valiant Knight, who aided our hero in the fifth blight, while falling, effortlessly into what brings many fright. Sit with us while we regale you with truest tale of heroism that did not fail





	The renegade king

**Author's Note:**

> A wip, a story set as a legend from history

 

  
  


        His palms were sweating, his chest felt constricted like the day Duncan and Cailen had been killed, like the day he had finally told Ellisa how he’d felt, how he had fallen completely in love with her. But the Bride at his side was not his love, she was Anora, his brother's widow. His stomach knotted as he thought about this situation, made king, made to marry a woman he despised, all for a duty he never wanted. His eyes searched for her, his love, she had promised to be here. Alas he saw her hiding in a corner of the chapel, wearing warden dress armor, and fighting her own tears. When their eyes met, that was the moment he heard himself defy his duty, “Enough,” he practically shouted “This is not something I’m willing to do.” He gestured towards Anora and the whole royal wedding.”I will always do my duty to the kingdom, to the wardens and even to the maker, but I won’t break my heart, sell my soul for a crown I don’t want and to marry a woman I can’t stand. Let Anora be queen, I gave my heart long ago to Ellisa Cousland. I can’t marry here, and I can’t be king.” His breath became ragged as he saw Ellisa running towards him, her dark hair falling down, tears staining her cheeks”I couldn’t do it, I’m sorry I ever agreed to this love” he whispered against her lips as they kissed, tenderly savoring her taste like a renewed breath after holding it far longer than one had meant to. “Marry me, I don’t have a kingdom I’m pretty sure I just quit the whole king job,” he chuckled not even paying attention to the whole chapel of royals, nobles and common folk watching this unfold as if they were attending the newest theater production. His heart beat loud in his ears as he waited for her answer.

  


      “Yes!” She breathlessly responded “maker yes,” she replied crashing her lips to his in a hungry, needful passionate kiss.

  


  Just then a roar of applause and cheers began around them, his face reddened, as he held her close to him.”Right, almost forgot the whole nation was here.” He whispered against her lips”guess your stuck with me now” he spoke leaning back to look at her face, relieved to see happiness in her violet eyes. He hated seeing her cry, she’d been gone for once a couple months but it had felt like years to his breaking heart.

    “Alistair I will speak to you in private, as the warden commander.” Anora sternly demanded her face red and angry “now” she huffed as she picked up the excess of her dress and turned to walk to a side door that led to the private office of the revered mother.

“I think I embarrassed her, oh this can’t be good” he said with a chuckle as they followed the now fuming queen and newly jilted bride to be. “Do you think she’ll let me keep the cheeses and fancy wine?” He joked as Ellisa tapped his shoulder”hey careful I bruise easily”

    That was not the beginning of our tale, merely a portion of the fable of our renegade king, wayward Templar knight, and hero of the fifth blight. Though many ages have passed, many have come and gone, their tale remains told celebrated and passed along from generation to generation. A spark of hope in our waking nightmare, here we shall retell this story, of warring hearts battling world's end, when all seemed doomed, our hero’s did fall.

  
  
  


     Alistair Therin born out of a secret affair of King Maric Therin had known all his life he’d never be heir to the throne. So he enjoyed being a Templar and later a grey warden. His world, hopes and dreams would take a screeching halt, that fateful day at the battle of ostagar, a valiant hopeless fight that ushered in the fifth blight. That had been the day, he’d lost his heart in many ways. Upon meeting the new recruit, a nobles daughter named Ellisa Cousland, he’d felt the still beating, the raspy whisper the bated breath held within his frozen chest. One smiling  glance, one fierce look from her violet eyes and in that moment, in the midst of war, born of blood and bone, he realized truest of love, bore from makers breast was his should he pass the test.

  
  
  


    There he stood in midst of a battle and he was certain he’d just seen a vision, certain she couldn’t have been a warden. Her raven hair held up in a loose ponytail, violet eyes that seemed to hold a storm within their gaze. Her frame lean and muscular as she walked with a confident stride he’d rarely seen outside of the noble class. He’d managed to keep his banter up with the mage of the circle as she stood near them, he hadn’t realized what he’d said until he heard her speak. That was when he had to make sure she wasn’t a mage, half joking half serious. Being a former Templar he couldn’t be too sure, “wait you wouldn’t happen to ba a mage?” He asked her a boyish grin on his handsome features, amber eyes searching her for an answer.

  


        “Nope not a mage, you’re safe” she chuckled as she gave him a smile that made his heart flip flop. “Would that be a problem.” She quipped back with a wink that could’ve blown Alistair clean over.

    “Oh no, I’m a former Templar so they tend not to like me” he gave her a little pout and said “oh I know you you’re the new recruit Duncan told me to expect, I’m sorry I should’ve recognized you right away. My apologies, you there haven’t been many women in the grey wardens, it’ll be nice.”

“You want more women in the wardens “ she asked him with a smirk.

“Well yes there nice to have around, stop looking at me like I’m a letchure ” he chuckled as he guided her to where they needed to be, all the while he kept a good playful banter with her and unknowingly started his descent into a passion he’d never known and never forget. A passion few ever know, and many spend lifetimes seeking. A relationship that eventually would grace the pages of many Ferelden fairy tales and would be told through many generations.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
